


Schmetterlinge weinen nicht

by magicdrusilla



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:37:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicdrusilla/pseuds/magicdrusilla





	Schmetterlinge weinen nicht

SPOILERWARNUNG!!!  
Bitte nur lesen, wenn du „Crimson Peak“  
schon gesehen hast!

Schmetterlinge weinen nicht

Ich warte....ich warte im Schatten – in der Dunkelheit - geduldig darauf, dass du dafür bereit bist, die Wahrheit zu erfahren.  
Nein – retten kann ich dich nicht vor der grausamen Tiefe in die du stürzen wirst, wenn du es dann mit deinen eigenen Augen siehst.  
Die Scheußlichkeit ihrer Taten - die dich in deinen Grundfesten erschüttern wird.  
Nie wirst du dafür bereit sein, denn du glaubst er liebt dich – doch das ist eine Lüge, weil er nur sie liebt.  
Jetzt ist es alles so klar – diese Blicke – die flüchtigen Berührungen – das Kind.  
Erstickt mit dem Kissen, auf dem du nun Nacht für Nacht Ruhe finden sollst.  
Dieses arme Wesen, das nun in meinen Armen endlich Frieden gefunden hat.  
Einst umgebracht von der eigenen Mutter – weil sie sein Geschrei nicht mehr ertragen konnte – Schmetterlinge weinen nicht.  
Der Winzling konnte nichts dafür – hätte es ihn nie geben dürfen – entstanden aus einer unnatürlichen Liebe. Eine Liebe ebenso krank wie das Kind – genauso krank wie seine Eltern...  
Dort schleicht er nun, im Schatten, 4 Augenpaare folgen ihm – 4 Münder schreien lautlos in die Dunkelheit – doch nichts hält ihn auf – Er braucht sie wie ein Schmetterling die Sonne.

 

Ich warte...ich warte in dem großen Bett – in der Schönheit der Dunkelheit. Wohlige Wärme durchströmt meinen Körper – erwartungsvoll. Ungeduldig wie eine Motte, die das Licht erreichen möchte.  
Er ist mein Licht – mein Leben.  
Jeder Schlag, jede Misshandlung meiner Eltern haben mich stärker gemacht - für ihn.  
Jede Narbe an meinem geschundenen Körper ist ein Mahnmal eines Lebens, dass ich verbraucht habe, um ihn zu retten.  
Alles ist bedeutungslos, wenn wir uns lieben. Nur dann lebe ich. Für ihn.  
Dort ist es wieder, das leichte Knarren der Holztreppe unter seinen Schritten – er kommt. Endlich. Ich verlasse das Bett, schreite mit erhobenem Kopf der Kälte des Hauses entgegen – doch sie kann mir nichts, denn die Vorfreude wärmt mich von innen.  
Ich spüre die Nässe zwischen meinen Schenkeln – presse meine Beine zusammen, um das Gefühl zu verstärken, meine Knospen richten sich auf drücken sich in den weichen Stoff meines weißen Nachthemds.  
Die Türklinke bewegt sich und er erscheint im Türrahmen. Schnellen Schrittes erreicht er mich, reißt mich in seine Arme und vergräbt sein engelsgleiche Gesicht in meinem schwarzem Haar – Er liebt es, wenn es sich offen und weich über meinen Schultern ergießt. Er reibt sich an mir – leise summe ich die Melodie – unser Lied – Er wird hart....

 

Ich warte...ich warte auf das gleichmäßige Atmen. Endlich! Sie ist eingeschlafen. Als ich mich aus dem Zimmer schleiche, folgt mir ein Augenpaar. Dieser Hund – Gott allein weiß wie er überlebt hat – doch ein Teil von mir ist froh darüber. Ich könnte niemals töten – weder Tiere noch Menschen. Zum Glück akzeptiert sie diese Entscheidung, aber dennoch tue ich, was sie von mir verlangt – als ihr treuer und ergebender Diener. Sie ist mein ein und alles. Nur bei ihr kann ich sein, wer ich bin.  
Die Kälte des großen Hauses lässt mich erschaudern. Ich blicke in den schwarzen Himmel. Der Vollmond scheint durch das klaffende Loch im Dach. Draußen ist Freiheit. Ich atme die kühle vom Schnee durchzogene Luft ein. Der gefrorenen Regen legt sich lautlos auf die verrottenden Holzdielen. Ein kleiner Schneeberg hat sich bereits gebildet. Weich und unschuldig liegt er dort und glitzert - erleuchtet vom Mondlicht.  
Plötzlich fühle ich mich beobachtet, doch verwerfe ich das ungute Gefühl sogleich und erklimme die Treppe zum Dachboden. Zu ihr. Vorfreude breitet sich in meinem Inneren aus – bald werde ich sie wieder in meine Arme schließen können. Mich wieder in ihren Haaren vergraben können – die so ganz anderes duften als Edith´s.  
Es hätte nie sein dürfen – doch es hatte sich so richtig angefühlt – und das tut es noch immer. Diese Nacht mit ihr – meiner Frau in der Poststation. Wir haben uns geliebt – so wie es Ehemann und Ehefrau tun. Mit soviel Leidenschaft. Soviel Lust. Ihre hellen Haare dufteten nach Honig und Freiheit.  
Hoffentlich wird sie mir verzeihen...   
Ich öffne die Tür. Dort steht sie. Eine Schönheit. Ihre schwarzen Haare, offen, fallen in Kaskaden bis zu ihren Fußknöcheln. Wunderschön in ihrem weißen Nachthemd steht sie dort. Als die Tür leise ins Schloss fällt, halte ich sie bereits in meinen Armen. Mein Gesicht in ihren Haaren vergraben. Es duftet nach Vergangenheit und Gegenwart. Ich verliere mich in ihr als sie leise unser Lied summt. Meine Lippen liebkosen zärtlich ihren Hals. Sie verstummt als meine heißen Lippen ihre kühlen finden und wir uns in einem alles vergebendem Kuss verlieren.

 

Ich warte...ich warte allein in unserem Bett - in dem großen Schlafzimmer – Die Dunkelheit macht mir Angst. Ich fühle mich so verloren in diesem großen seltsamen Haus – das zu atmen scheint. Mein neues Zuhause.  
Werde ich es jemals als solches annehmen? Ich vermisse Buffalo. Ich vermisse Vater – der so plötzlich sein Leben verlor. Ungeklärt.  
Was war das? Ich setze mich auf. „ Thomas?“ frage ich in die Dunkelheit. Doch es bleibt still – zu still. Wo ist er nur? Plötzlich durchfährt mich ein markerschütternder Schmerz. Ich schlinge die Arme um meine Mitte und krümme mich unnatürlich. Nie zuvor habe ich so etwas ertragen müssen. Als der Schmerz abebbt, ist meine Kehle so trocken, dass ich husten muss. Schwarz. Erschrocken blicke ich auf das Taschentuch in meinen Händen. Licht. Die Kerzenflamme neben meiner Bettseite macht schwarz zu rot. Blut! Das Stückchen Stoff in meinen Händen ist rot getränkt. Das Hündchen jault leise neben unserem Bett. Panik steigt in mir auf. Was passiert hier? Noch einmal verkrampft sich mein Inneres, doch dann ist der Schmerz verschwunden als wäre nichts gewesen. Ich darf diesen Tee nicht mehr trinken!  
Ich richte mich auf, mit dem Kerzenständer in meiner Hand schleiche ich über den Flur auf der Suche nach ihm. Das kleine Hündchen folgt mir, zuerst, doch läuft dann ängstlich zurück ins Schlafzimmer.

 

Ich warte...ich warte als sie mit dem Licht der Kerze erscheint – engelsgleich ihre blonden Haare offen und fast so lang wie meine – Sie blickt sich ängstlich um – ich ahne wie sie sich fühlt. Allein – doch sie ist es nicht – niemals! 4 Augenpaare folgen ihr bei jedem Schritt. 4 Münder schreien lautlos eine Warnung: „Verschwinde hier solange du noch kannst.“ Doch sie glaubt es nicht – obwohl sie es schon weiß. Hat sie nicht die Eifersucht der Schwester deutlich gespürt?  
Doch sie muss es mit ihren eigenen Augen sehen – so wie wir 4.  
Etwas ist anders an ihr – sie hat eine Begabung sie bemerkt unsere Anwesenheit.  
Vielleicht wird das ihre Rettung sein. Hoffentlich hat mit ihr dieser Irrsinn endlich ein Ende.  
Ihre angsterfüllten Augen blicken fragend in die Dunkelheit. Der Moment ist gekommen. Ich verlasse den Schatten. Langsam schwebe ich auf sie zu. Meine leeren Augenhöhlen nie von ihr abgewendet. Dann findet sie etwas in der Dunkelheit. Als sich ihre Augen weiten ist mir klar, dass sie nicht die Motten sieht, die im Mondlicht tanzen, sondern sie sieht mich...

 

Ich warte...ich warte darauf, dass er mir endlich das Nachthemd vom Leib reißt und mich auf das Bett stößt. Doch er lässt sich Zeit. Küsst jede meiner Narben. Als würden sie durch seine liebevolle Behandlung verschwinden. Doch das tun sie nicht. Sie sind ein Teil von mir. Haben mich zu der Frau gemacht, die ich heute bin. Zu der Frau die er liebt – für die er alles tut. Ich fühle mich so stark mit seinen Lippen auf meiner Haut. Langsam locke ich ihn zum Bett, wir setzten uns nebeneinander. Sein Mund lässt niemals ab von meinem Hals. Wohlige Schauer gleiten über meine empfindliche Haut. Ich werde ungeduldig. Ich will ihn in mir spüren. Während meine Hand über seinem Oberkörper gleitet und ich mit geschickten Fingern die Knöpfe seiner Weste öffne – einen nach dem anderen, dann sein Hemd - summe ich leise unser Lied. Seine Haut ist so zart – so unberührt. Keine Narben – Keine Misshandlung. Dafür habe ich gesorgt. Ich streiche über seine Brust; als meine Hand nach unten in seinen Schoß gleitet wird sein Atem schneller. Ich umfasse sein Geschlecht durch seine Hose. Er ist so erregt.  
Er kann es kaum erwarten...

 

Ich warte...ich warte schwebend nur wenige Meter von ihr entfernt, was nun geschehen wird. Sie blinzelt, atmet ein paarmal ein und aus. Ihr Herzschlag – der in meinen Ohren dröhnt wird ruhiger. Dann kommt sie auf mich zu. Langsam und sehr vorsichtig – als wollte sie mich nicht verschrecken. Doch ich bin nicht die, die Angst vor ihr haben müsste. Ich bin die Tote, die nicht zur Ruhe kommt, weil das was ihr angetan wurde nie gesühnt wurde. Ein Wesen, dass niemals Frieden finden wird. Aus diesem Leben gerissen durch die brutale Hand der Schwester. Während er feige das Haus verlassen hatte. Wie jedes Mal.  
Plötzlich sagt sie mit sanfter Stimme:„ Ich habe keine Angst vor dir. Du bist Enola Sciottia. Es tut mir so leid was, mit dir geschehen ist.“  
Ich nicke langsam, wiege das schlafende Baby sanft in meinem Arm– damit es nicht aufwacht. Sie schaut auf das Kind – verzieht schmerzerfüllt ihr Gesicht, dann hebt sie ihren Blick wieder und spricht weiter:“ Du willst mir etwas zeigen – bitte tu es. Ich bin bereit!“  
Nun senke ich meinen Kopf. Du bist nicht bereit dafür. Keine ist bereit für das. Weder die Mutter war es; noch eine von uns dreien. Doch ich habe keine andere Wahl. Nur so hast du eine Chance - zu überleben.  
Ich strecke meinen Arm und zeige zum Dachboden, dann halte ich den ausgestreckten Finger senkrecht vor meinen Mund. Sie versteht, dass sie leise sein soll und als sie ihren schwersten Weg antritt, ziehe ich mich wieder in den Schatten zurück und warte...

 

Ich warte...ich warte einen Moment bevor ich die Türe öffne. Ich höre eine Melodie, die mir so seltsam vertraut vorkommt – doch ich kann sie nicht einordnen – noch nicht!  
Dann drücke ich die Türklinke nach unten – da ist Thomas – mein Ehemann. Er sitzt auf einem großen Bett umschlungen von einer Frau mit schwarzen Haaren. Sein Hemd ist geöffnet, die Hand der Frau ist in seiner Hose, streichelt ihn. Er ist erregt. Geschockt trete ich einen Schritt zurück. Die Holzdielen knarzen – erschrocken blickt er zu Tür, meinen Namen auf seinen Lippen. Tränen erkämpfen sich ihren Weg, vernebeln mir den Blick. Thomas betrügt mich. Wie lange geht es schon. Erst jetzt verstummt das Summen und ein dunkles Kichern dringt an mein Ohr: „Oh das ist einfach zu köstlich.“ Die Frau löst die Umarmung und dann erkenne ich sie. Lucille! Mir wird schwarz vor Augen – als wollten mich meine Sinne vor dem Anblick schützen. Es ist als würde der Boden unter mir nachgeben. Ich stütze mich in einem Versuch auf den Beinen zu bleiben gegen den Türrahmen. Nach und nach setzt sich das Puzzle zusammen und hinterlässt nichts als Ekel und Schmerzen. Thomas betrügt mich mit seiner Schwester. Selbst diesen Gedanken zu denken, versetzt mein Gehirn in Schmerzen. Erst jetzt bemerke ich, dass ihre Hand ihn noch immer streichelt. Angewidert drehe ich mich weg. Laufe so schnell mich meine Beine tragen nach draußen auf den Flur. Ich muss hier raus. Ich muss hier weg!

 

Ich warte...ich warte das ich den Mut finde mich von ihr zu lösen. „Lucille“ flehe ich sanft und ich weiß sie kann mir nicht widersprechen. Sie lässt von mir ab. Ich versuche einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Mit zitternden Händen schließe ich mein Hemd und die Weste. Ihre Hand hat nun von mir abgelassen. Ich warte einen Moment bis die Erregung abklingt. Geschockt. Schuldbewusst. Ertappt – wie damals als Mutter uns zusammen nackt im Bett erwischt hat. Wieso nur hat sie uns gefunden? Nun ist alles verloren...  
Plötzlich springt Lucille vom Bett und stürmt los.  
Ich muss Edith helfen, sonst wird sie sie umbringen.  
Ich folge ihr.  
Sehe die beiden Frauen gefährlich nah am maroden Geländer stehen. Eng verschlungen - In einen Kampf verwickelt. Was tut Lucille? Sie schreit Edith an, will ihren Ring zurück. Den Ring, den ich Edith bei der Hochzeit überreicht habe. Ich erkenne, wie alles vor mir zu Grunde geht. Ich muss eine Entscheidung treffen. Ich muss etwas tun. Endlich den Mut finden für meine Freiheit zu kämpfen.  
Die süße Freiheit, die ich mit Edith in jener Nacht im der Poststation kosten durfte.  
„Lucille! Lass sie gehen. Bitte!“ meine Stimme klingt so verloren, so flehend.  
Mit hasserfüllten Augen blickt sie mich an, während sie unnachgiebig an dem Ring zerrt. Ich blicke zu Boden – kann ihrem Blick nicht stand halten. Lasse sie machen. Ein Schrei ertönt. Edith hält ihre Hand. Lucille trägt nun den Ring an ihrem linken Ringfinger. „Er gehört mir, dass war schon immer so und du wirst es nicht ändern!“ Ihre hasserfüllte Stimme erschüttert mich bis ins Mark. Ich weiß, dass sie nicht von dem Ring spricht! Dann fasse ich allen Mut zusammen und gehe auf die Beiden zu. Doch es ist zu spät. Lucille stößt Edith gegen das verrottete Geländer, welches sofort nachgibt und Edith fällt auf den Schneeberg und bleibt bewegungslos dort liegen.  
„Was hast du getan?“, frage ich erschrocken als ich Lucille erreiche.  
„Ich habe getan, was getan werden muss, um dich zu beschützen, Thomas“, ihre Hand streicht zärtlich über meine Wange:“Du weißt genau, dass wir keine andere Wahl haben!“

 

Ich warte...ich warte in dieser unwirklichen Wirklichkeit. Eine Eislandschaft. Der Schnee blutrot von der Tonmine, die unter mir ist. Die massiven Maschinen an denen Thomas solange und leidenschaftlich gearbeitet hat, liegen wie schlafenden Riesen vor mir. Das Schneegestöber vernebelt mir die Sicht. Doch trotz der Kälte und der Schmerzen bin ich fokussiert. Es heißt jetzt: Sie oder ich! Und ich bin nicht bereit zu gehen. Sie ist ein Monster und ihr muss das Handwerk gelegt werden. Dann höre ich etwas. Meine Hand umfasst das Fleischermesser, dass ich in der Küche gefunden habe so fest, dass meine Fingerknöchel weiß anlaufen. Ich drehe mich in alle Richtungen, dann sehe ich sie, ihr geisteskranker Blick lässt mich erschaudern. Ihr Gesicht und ihr Nachthemd sind mit Blut durchtränkt. Sie wirkt wie eine Frau, die alles verloren hat.  
„Er ist tot!“ Brüllt sie mich an – als wäre es meine Schuld. Ein Schmerz durchzieht mein Herz. Wieso Thomas?  
Ich verstehen ihn jetzt, habe ihm verziehen. Er war gefangen in seinem eigenem Leben, nicht stark genug auszubrechen. Ich empfinde großes Mitleid mit ihm. Doch jetzt muss ich mich konzentrieren, denn ich habe fest vor das hier zu überleben. Ich werde nicht aufgeben.

 

Ich warte...ich warte im Licht – Im Licht der Freiheit. Endlich bin ich frei. Sie hat mich erlöst. Doch noch kann ich nicht gehen. Ich habe noch eine Aufgabe, bevor ich dieses verfluchte Haus endgültig verlassen kann. Ich werde ihr helfen. Edith – die Frau die mir gezeigt hat, dass es noch etwas anderes gibt als das was ich kannte. Mit ihr konnte ich zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben die Freiheit kosten.  
Dort ist sie – meine Schwester – die mich umgebracht hat - ich folge ihrer Spur. Bleibe dicht hinter ihr. Sie ist so hasserfüllt, dass sie es nicht merkt. Dann treffen die Beiden aufeinander – ein Wortgefecht – und plötzlich sieht Edith mich an. Kann sie mich sehen? „Frag ihn?“ schreit sie Lucille an, die sich verwirrt zu mir umdreht. Ihre Augen weiten sich. „Thomas?“ fragt sie ungläubig. Kann sie mich auch sehen? Ein markerschütterndes Geräusch, dann bricht sie zusammen. Das träge dickflüssige Blut aus ihrem gespaltenen Schädel vermischt sich mit dem feinen Schnee und versickerte schließlich in dem mit rotem Ton durchzogenem Erdreich. Ich blicke traurig zu Edith, sie lässt die Schaufel in den Schnee fallen. Kommt auf mich zu und legt mir verzeihend ihre Hand auf die Wange.  
Ich spüre eine Leichtigkeit, die ich noch niemals zuvor gefühlt habe. Nun ist meine Seele frei und ich kann das tun, was ich möchte. Endlich...

 

Wir warten...wir warten geduldig auf die Erlösung und dann ist es endlich soweit. 4 Augenpaare folgen ihm. Er ist so schön. So unschuldig. Ein letztes Mal betritt er das alte Haus. Kommt auf jede von uns noch einmal zu. Entschuldigt sich mit scheuem Blick und nun können auch unsere Seelen Frieden finden.  
Für immer....


End file.
